universe_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200216-history
Rick Taylor
Entrance Wormhole Drop Rick drops onto the battlefield through a wormhole overhead. Special Attacks Neutral B - 2x4 Rick gets the old plank of wood with nails and duct tape out of scenic nowhere and gets ready to do some fucking carpentry on the competition. It's mainly like a battering item, only in some cases, it's far more brutal to the touch if you're on the nail-clad end. At enough strength in Rick's side smash with the 2x4, you can manage to pierce holes into the opponent, causing him/her to bleed. As expected, enough blood in one spot makes a slip trap, blah, blah, blah, the same thing again and again and a...fucking...gain. Only this blood when Rick walks across it manages to strengthen his attacks for a limited time depending on how much blood he's collected from the competition. You can throw the 2x4 around and have others toy around with it, but you can only use one at a time, sadly. You can't get too smashy-happy with the 2x4 either, or it'll break. Side B - Splatter Smash Rick slams a fist into the ground and causes bones to jut out the ground in front of him. Doing this to an opponent allows you to perform an aerial combo on them with there being a slight bit of risk in mind. You can charge it up to have the bones jut out further and have there be more bones jutting out from Rick. If you use this while running, Rick does the Splatter Ram, allowing him to be able to breeze through enemies nonstop and change direction as he leaves behind bones that shoot out the ground. This lasts him a good 4 seconds. If you use this while you're airborne, Rick slams down after doing a flip and creates a ring of bones jutting out to hit the opponent. The shockwave, in this case, manages to have a longer distance depending on how big the fall Rick took would be, thus being able to easily stun opponents in that radius with more ease. Up B - Shotgun Rick takes out a double-barrel shotgun. This makes him move slower as well as handicap him of his ability to evade opponents' attacks. The shotgun's power makes it all worth it, though, packed with 16 shells. You can press A to fire one shell out of one barrel. The closer the opponent is to the shotgun blast, the bigger the impact dealt to the opponent. You can press B to fire both barrels for twice the impact. Still, it doesn't increase the range, but one two-barreled blast when the opponent's at high damage, and the opponent's out of here! In the air, Rick uses the shotgun to propel himself upward, allowing him to meteor smash those underneath him on the way to his recovery. Note that these shots inexplicably don't affect the amount of shells you have. You can fire twice while in the air because double-barreled. Down B - Splatter Siphon Spikes suddenly shoot out of Rick's body. Any direct contact with then while they're out will leech health from those opponents to Rick. This is easy to kill any extra servants that are like SSEnemies, with a good 5% damage healed as well. During this, the Terror Mask will say one of its random quotes when blood is sucked from an opponent. In stamina matches, if you suck an opponent dry, the corpse will be stuck on the spikes, allowing Rick to throw it at another opponent. Final Smash - Berserker Mode Rick goes into his berserker mode and the stage goes monochrome as the heavy metal theme plays as opposed to the music in the stage you're on. As expected from any form such as this, Rick's power is amped up. Unlike any of them, he can still take damage, but he can absorb the blood of his opponents in each hit made, recovering his health like nobody's business. His special attacks also have a boost of power, such as the Splatter Smash's spikes being massive and Rick having more spikes come out of him for a higher damage output to the opponents in the Splatter Siphon, especially for it being able to leech health from opponents faster than when he hits them. This phase lasts for 20 seconds before Rick reverts back to his normal state. KOSFX KOSFX1: "Oh, god!" KOSFX2: "Fuck!" Star KOSFX: *screams in shear pain* Screen KOSFX: "No!" Taunts Up: Terror Mask: "Show them why we call it...'Splatterhouse'." Sd: *points forward* "Fuck me!" Dn: *looks at a picture of Jennifer* "Jen..." Victory Options 1. Rick: "RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUGH!", Terror Mask: "Feels good, don't it?" 2. Director (Wanpaku Graffiti): "That was some damn fine acting! This'll be a great movie!" 3. Terror Mask: "Heh heh. Just like old times." Failure/Clap: Is Jennifer gone...? Standard Attacks Neutral Jabs - Tenderizer Dash Attack - Psycho Ram Smash Attacks *Sd - Pimp Hand Strong *Up - Splatter Slash *Dn - Spin Kick Tilt Attacks *Sd - Axe Chop *Up - Entrail Blazer *Dn - Slide Kick Aerial Attacks *N-Air - Cinder Block Smash *F-Air - Flying Kick *B-Air - Arm Fling *U-Air - Killer Beez *D-Air - Pit Clearer Throws *Grab - Neck Grip *Pummel - Choke *Forward - Meat Shot *Back - Carousel of Doom *Up - Torso Tear *Down - Constant Slamming Misc. *Ledge Attack - Stomp *Ground Attack - Crouching Kick Snake Codec Snake: "Otacon, who's this hulking brute in jeans with a wallet chain?" Otacon: "Hmmm...Oh, you mean Rick Taylor?" Snake: "I thought that guy wore a hockey mask and was less large." Otacon: "Well, that's the 80s arcade version you're thinking about. This is the one from the 2010 reimagining." Snake: "I heard it got low scores." Otacon: "Yeah, but some critics actually take a liking to that game. Anyway, Rick was walking to the West Mansion, or the Splatterhouse, if you will, with his girlfriend, Jennifer Willis, when--" Snake: "Yeah, I know, and he has to save her from a shitload of failed experiments with the power of the Terror Mask." Otacon: "How do you know that?" Snake: "The original had a comic book advert of the story to the game." Otacon: "Yeah... He used to just use his fists, as well as some weapons he comes across, but as you can tell, this Rick Taylor is able to use some mysterious powers, making him far more dangerous." Snake: "So, that explains his bizarre spikes and the bone pillars that shoot out." Otacon: "Those would be the Splatter Siphon and the Splatter Smash, respectively. The Splatter Siphon allows him to absorb an opponent's health to replenish his own. The Splatter Smash can make bigger bones shoot out of the ground at a longer reach. He can also go berserk, making him far more of a deadly force to be reckoned with. I wouldn't be underestimating him if I were you, Snake." Snake: "You sure know your geeky stuff, Otacon." Otacon: *chuckles* "Well, I read the press booklet." Character Description As a child, Rick had sensed them; calling to him in the darkness, tearing at the walls separating this world from the other. Then, he met Jennifer Willis, and in light of their love, his childish fears dissipated like a bad dream. Rick was dating his school's smartest and most attractive girl, and she liked him for the nerdy metalhead he was. He was ready to take their relationship to the next step, rock in case. But just as he was planning to propse, he lost both his lover and his life in one crushing moment. Rick was plunged into darkness once more, and he discovered the nightmarish creatures of his youth were far more than a nightmare. The Terror Mask offered a second chance at life, and Rick took it, though getting more than what he bargained for, transforming into a brutal killer. Together, he and the Mask prepare to pursue Dr. West on a journey through time and terror, battling hordes of the undead and risking Rick's soul to save the woman he loves. Classic Mode TBA Exit Quote rip in parts rick-o never splatter-forget Extras Pawlette Swaps *Standard Terror *Just like Old Times (classic Rick-O) *Rip In (based on the Xbox 360 exclusive mask) *Limited for Cowards (based on Rick in the US TG-16 port of Splatterhouse 1) *It Can Do Killing (based on the PS3 exclusive mask) *Garbage of Cesspool (based on Jason Voorhees because of course) *I know this guy! Yeah, we are screwed (based on the Biggy Man) *Dismalland (based on Rick's appearance in Wanpaku Graffiti) *Dying Breed (based on Mirror Rick in the remake) *Old Mirror (based on Mirror Rick in the old days) Victory Theme Splatterhouse 2 - Intro Theme Stage Arkham, MA - West Mansion Relic Terror Mask Lawl Food Cola Trivia *While unfitting for the default version being used, a good amount of Rick's standard attacks come from the original trilogy (even the spinoff inspiring his side tilt). *Sprite work of Rick for the Smash Bros. Lawl fangame will be done by Nintendogamemaster. *The moveset itself was approved by Dave Wilkins, one of the two main people behind the 2010 remake of Splatterhouse. *In honor of the first Splatterhouse, a fully-charged side smash can deflect standard solid projectiles upon connecting with Rick's hand. *Caitlin Oliver, world record holder of the top high score on the original Splatterhouse arcade game, also approved of the moveset according to the creator's Ask.fm. Category:Playable Characters Category:Celebrity Cults Category:Namco Category:Splatterhouse Category:Male Category:Young Adult Category:Heroes Category:Human Category:Monster Category:Horror Characters Category:Strong Character Category:Masked Characters Category:Mask Wearers Category:White Category:Yellow Category:Red Category:Lawl Galaxy Category:Team SV33 Category:Glasses Category:Father Category:Project 7: The Crystal Age Category:Badass Category:ARC Favorites Category:Lawler-RPG Category:People called Rick